Nessie's First Valentine's Day
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: The title tells most of ot. It's Nessie's First Valentine's Day with Jacob
1. Jacob knows me so well

Nessie's First V-Day

NPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nessie or any of the other characters from Twilight! I do own all of the fangirls!**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please tell me if it sucked**

I sat staring at the iPod touch I had gotten Jacob for Valentine's Day thinking it wasn't good enough. I turned to my door to see Alice. _Do you think Jacob will like the iPod? _I asked silently. _Nessie, you could get Jacob a rock and he would love it,_ Alice chuckled. "What did you get Jasper?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll see. We're opening gifts at six." Alice sighed. "Ooooooh! You're going to love the gift Jacob got you!" _Stupid physic, I_ thought. I looked at the clock and panicked. "Oh no! Jacob is gonna be here in fifteen minutes!" I shrieked. Then blushed, "Not that I care, I really don't." I stuttered. Alice had that "Nessie, don't act like that" look. "Ok, I care a lot, sue me." I said a bit too defensive. "Now, Alice, please leave so I can get ready." I begged. I looked through my clothes trying to find something, I settled for my favorite denim mini skirt and a white tee shirt that had a big red heart on the front. I played with my hair before deciding to pull it back in a high ponytail. Then I heard my dad snarling, that meant one thing, Jacob was here! I flew down the stairs to see Jacob, and I knew I had that goofy grin plastered on my face. "Hey Jacob!" I smiled. "Hey, Nessie! Happy Valentines Day." Jacob smiled.

"Presents!" I heard Alice cheer! "Bella and Edward you go first!" My pixie aunt ordered. My mom reluctantly opened her gift, but was stunned to find that it was more of my dad's piano compositions. My dad was happy to get a laptop that holds all of his music. Alice gave Jasper a "confederate boy" shirt. And Alice got a shopping spree in Europe. Emmett gave Rosalie a massive mirror, and she gave Emmett weights.

Reluctantly, I gave Jacob his new iPod, and just as Alice predicted, he loved it. Then Jacob gave me a thin envelope. I cocked my head to the side, before I opened the envelope. It was a card that had Happy Valentines Day! "Open the card." Jacob pressed. I opened the card and two David Archuleta concert tickets came out. "OH MY GOD JACOB! HOW DID YOU GET THESE? I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!" I screamed before throwing my arms around Jacob, who just chuckled. "Really, I love them." I looked at the date then looked to Alice before asking, "Alice? Can you help me get ready?" I winced.

"Sure! Come on we only have twenty minutes!" Alice said dragging me up the stairs to her torture chamber. "Ok sit still!" Alice painted my face with light red blush, a subtle red lipstick, and painted my nails a bright red. "Ok, I picked out the perfect outfit! It's my black mini-skirt with your "Archie Angel" shirt." Alice smiled. "Now, go get dressed" Alice ordered. I slipped into the number Alice chose and walked down the stairs to Jacob.

"You look…Um…Wow." Jacob stuttered. "Just keep your tongue in your mouth, dog." I heard my dad growl. Then just as my mother would have done I blushed. "Ready?" Jacob asked, extending his hand out. "More ready then you'll ever know!" I said excitedly, taking Jacob's hand and dragging him out the door. "Nessie, please don't break Jacob!" I heard my mom giggle. I hopped in the Rabbit and we were off. "Jacob, really I do appreciate this gift." I felt like my gift was nowhere near as awesome as this. When we arrived at the concert I was thrilled beyond belief, part of that was because Jacob was there with me.

"We have front row seats?" I gasped. Jacob just laughed at my absurdity. "Yes, they were difficult to get, but I got them." Jacob smiled. I looked around to see that security was already taking fangirls out from backstage. Jacob chuckled nervously before asking, "That wouldn't be you would it, Ness?"

"Jacob Black. I am not that obsessive." I defended myself. "Besides they would never catch me." I smiled triumphantly at that knowing I was right. I pressed my palm to Jacob's face and showed him what it would look like with security _trying_ to catch me. Jacob just shook his head. Then, all of the sudden I heard screaming. David came on and I dug my nails into Jacob's skin, feeling a little sorry for him, but got over it when David started singing his hit single _Crush_. It was so amazing. When he finished every fan girl in the auditorium was whooping and screaming their heads off, I was one of them. When David sang his last song _My Hands _Jacob looked exhausted. His hair was in his face and he looked like he wanted to shout, "God, what have I done?" I brushed his shaggy black hair out of his face and said, "Jacob, the concerts' over." I said truly feeling bad that he had to sit through two hours of David Archuleta. I could see his face light up. It made me happy that even though Jacob hates David, he's still willing to take me too see him live. Jacob drove me home still looking a bit freaked, I had lost my voice, and I probably scarred Jacob for life. Other than that it was an amazing Valentine's Day!

Review! Please Review, even if you hated it! But please don't leave hate comments on Nessie


	2. Please I love you all but , butt out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: This was originally a oneshot, but I thought of more to add!**

After Jacob dropped me of at home, I knew that one of two things would happen (a) I say nothing and have my loving uncle Emmett give a dirty comment. Something like, "Did the dog keep his tongue in his mouth?" Or, I can get dragged by Alice in her torture chamber and be forced to talk.

"Hello?" I called. Of course they could hear me so it was probably very foolish to assume otherwise. Not a moment after I sighed relieved that nobody, especially my overprotective father was interrogating me. Not a moment after, my little pixie aunt was at my side, along with everybody else in our house. What was this an episode of Full House? "Alice?" I whined. "Please don't interrogate me." I looked up with my mother's old brown eyes begging for me not her to face her wrath.

"Well," Alice began casually. "Originally, I was going to let you go to bed, because I would feel bad that I was putting you on the spot. But, then I got over it." She giggled. What was up with my family and the dismissal of emotions lately? I heard Emmett chuckle, no good could come from this. "So, Nessie, did the dog keep his tongue in his mouth?" he had his stupid grin on his face, knowing how much I hated being interrogated. "EMMETT!" my family scolded in unison. "Alice, if you intend to interrogate me, please let it be soon." I pleaded.

"Ok then. Lets go." Alice said yet again dragging me to her torture chamber. When we were safely in her room she began her interrogation. "So, did you have fun?" Alice asked knowing my answer.

"That is personal." I huffed

"Did, Jacob pick the right gift?" Alice pressed.

"Alice, you know I love you, and everybody listening knows this too, but please butt out!" I said trying not to shout.

"One more question! Did Jacob kiss you goodnight?" Alice said trying her very best not to start 'awning and ohhhhhhhhing.'

"Alice!" I barked. "That is personal as well." I blushed.

"So he did!" Alice yelped. A bit hyped that I'm actually doing this. Normally I would just storm off, but last time I did Alice gave me a three hour-long makeover for punishment.

"No, he didn't. He was probably, still a little spooked at all the screaming fan girls." I admitted. ***Cough*****Me*Cough*** "Regardless, I don't want to do this anymore. " I said trying to escape. This felt really personal. I know I'm only, like four, but still, I looked like a seventeen year old and pretty much was a seventeen year old.

"Night, Nessie." I heard Alice playfully coo. "Japer, I don't do this a lot, but please, help me calm down!" I said huffing out of Alice's room.

"If I do am I your favorite uncle?" Jasper said teasingly.

"Yes, Jasper you'll be my favorite." I said still a bit ticked

Suddenly, I felt waves of serenity. "Thanks, favorite uncle!" I called.

"I thought I was your favorite!" Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes before shouting, "Jasper didn't make any inappropriate comments about Jacob!" It offended me when my family would poke fun at Jake. Although he knew most of them meant well

"Night everyone!" I hollered before going to bed. And thinking that despite Jacob's gift blew mine out of the water, it was still a good Valentine's Day, even if Jacob is scarred for life.

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT  
HATE IT  
REVIEW!!**


End file.
